Casualty of war
by Cindy Ryan
Summary: follows my previous oneshot Pause. Clint discovers an ill Natasha infected by something produced by Hydra. All wars have casualties Clint and Steve are determined to make sure Natasha isn't one of them.
1. Chapter 1

This fic continues my previous oneshot Pause. Not connected to my picket fences universe.

Title: Casualty of War  
author: Cindy Ryan  
pairings: Clint/Natasha  
spoilers: Winter Soldier  
notes: In this the Avengers will be aware that Fury is alive

Clint Barton woke with a start without knowing for sure what had disturbed his sleep. As he turned on the hotel room light and surveyed his surroundings he realized what it was. Natasha was curled up next to Clint sound asleep but her breathing wasn't right. It was ragged and harsh like she couldn't get enough air. Gently and quickly Clint removed the blankets and straightened Natasha's body hoping that would ease the airflow. Instead Natasha drew in one more ragged breath and her body went into convulsions.

What the hell? Clint wondered as he fought to keep the semi-conscious Natasha stable. He knew hs partner's medical history she had no past problems with seizures or anything respiratory. Something was wrong; very wrong. Clint grabbed his cell phone and dialed the emergency number that would connect him to UK authorities. Despite his best efforts fear creeped in along with helplessness. Hawkeye had never known Natasha never to be anything but healthy, strong and determined. After ending the call with the emergency operator who assured Clint help was on the way he hit a speed dial. Maria Hill answered on the third ring. Clint quickly filled her in knowing she'd be the fastest way to get information up the S.H.I.E.L.D chain and get Nat the help she needed. Once that phone call was done Clint shoved the phone back on the nightstand. Natasha's breathing had eased a little and the seizure hat stopped. She was pale and shivering. Tenderly Clint brushed a stray red hair away from his partner's face.

"Hang in there, Tasha."Clint pleaded softly. "Help's comin'."

* * *

It was ten hours after Steve had learned of Natasha's illness that he reached London. He'd been close but not close enough. He'd been almost to their rendezvous point in southern Spain when he'd received the call. S.H.I.E.L.D didn't have many resources left but what they did have had been gathering in the area Steve was nearing. He'd gotten off the commercial flight and hopped on a S.H.I.E.L.D plane.

As the plane had taken off Steve had tried to sleep but it was impossible. His speeding thoughts wouldn't let exhaustion win. Now on a gray cloudy morning Steve exited London airport and grabbed a cab to the medical facility Natasha was at. He hadn't gotten any more details of his friend's illness and that increased Steve's worry. She'd been fine last time he'd seen her; a little tired but they all were. Looking out the window of the cab Steve tried to think positively but worry made his imagination work overtime. He'd lost too many friends more than anything Steve didn't want to add Natasha Romanoff to that list.

* * *

Clint liked an respected Maria Hill even when she was giving him news he didn't want to hear. He and Maria stood in a small private waiting room on the third floor of the medical facility. Both in civilian clothes. The heels of Maria's shoes echoed on the wood floor as she walked back and forth as they talked out the situation.

"Stark and Pepper are on their way he's working on ideas in transit as always."Maria continued. "Steve should be here shortly just got word he landed and Banner is aware of the situation."

"That doesn't sound like he's helping."Clint groused as he ran a hand through his short dark hair. "All the medical experts could tell us was something they've never seen before is affecting her lungs and respiratory system and it's spreading."

Maria stepped over to Clint and placed a hand on his right shoulder. "Tony will get Bruce on board Bruce just doesn't know what help he can be this isn't his field."

"We need to go back to the source."Clint argued already feeling like he'd sat still too long. "This had to have happened in Jersey."

"What happened in New Jersey?"Steve asked as he entered the room. "Natasha was knocked out after the attack but she was fine once she came to."

"Whatever this is the docs think it incubated in her lungs so you need to get checked out ASAP."Maria replied.

Steve shook his head. "I'm fine...what's Natasha's status now...how is she?"

Clint sighed as he met his friend's gaze. "They put her in a medically induced coma. She was semi-conscious when we brought her in...had a seizure at the hotel but not since we arrived. Whatever's affecting her lungs is spreading...we need to find out what was in that bunker."

"Wish we could there's nothing left."Steve protested.

"I'll find a way to get to it."Clint stated trying to keep his voice low and calm.

Maria shook her head. "Hydra's on alert for any of us that go into the east coast and their territory is growing."

"I'm still not hearing a risk or reason not to try."Clint said his voice rising this time. "We've taken on worse than Hydra."

"Wait for Stark."Maria ordered.

"She doesn't have the time for me to wait."Clint responded grimly. "She's infected by something Hydra created...if I have to take down every last one of them to get the cure I will."

Before either Maria or Steve could reply Clint stormed out of the room.

* * *

Maria started to follow but Steve placed a hand on her left arm halting her.

"Let me talk to him."Steve offered.

"I'm not sure he'll listen to anyone right now."Maria replied sadly. "I don't blame him with all he's been through and now this..."

"What's Stark always saying? Avengers are family?"Steve countered as he left. "Family listens and helps each other...I have to try."

"Good luck."Maria commented quietly.

* * *

Tony Stark studied the holographic images hovering in the air in front of him as the private plane he was on flew east. Maria had sent him Natasha's latest medical data and blood work. While not entirely his specialty it was a problem Tony could try to solve. Pepper put down the magazine she'd been flipping through stood and walked over to stand next to him.

"They think she got sick from something in the bunker?"Pepper asked.

Tony nodded arms folded over his chest. "Makes the most sense and with Rogers enhancements it wouldn't have affected him."

"Think you can use some of your father's research to help her?"Pepper suggested.

"Anything's worth a shot main thing is we have to slow down the infection."Tony responded quietly. "If we can't..."

"We will."Pepper commented as she rested her head on Tony's left shoulder. "If anybody can beat this Natasha can."

Tony took Pepper's right hand in his left and squeezed it. He didn't want to voice his main fear that even the strong have their limits. He'd experienced that so had Banner and now it looked like Romanoff would too.


	2. Chapter 2

Apologies for the delay in updates. Real life has been stressful and hectic the last few months but has finally calmed down enough for me to get back to my writing. Thanks to those who have put this on alerts and taken the time to review. :)

Title: Casualty of war  
author: Cindy Ryan  
pairings: Clint/Natasha  
timeline: post CAWS

With limited resources and options Clint and Steve boarded a plane for Boston. It'd been the next available flight. Part of Steve was grateful they wouldn't be on a S.H.I.E.L.D plane. It wasn't that he didn't have confidence in Clint's flying ability he did it was that it was too much of a target. Steve knew he didn't have the energy or heart for a fight right now and he could tell Clint didn't either. The trans-Atlantic flight would give both of them time to rest, plan and eat. Then they could make Hydra pay for Natasha, for S.H.I.E.L.D and Bucky.

As the plane takes off Steve shoves the thoughts of the winter soldier from his mind. It was more of a struggle than Steve cared to admit. It'd been a relief to see that buried down beneath all the conditioning there was still a spark of his friend. The one who had been there for Steve when there was no one. The friend Steve hadn't been able to give up on in WWII and couldn't do when battling the winter solider Bucky had become. The chime of the seatbelt light going off above him brought Steve back to the present. He glanced over at Clint and saw his fried rub a hand over his face wearily.

"We'll take turns."Rogers suggested. "You sleep the first half of the flight."

Clint shook his head. "You go ahead….don't think I can sleep even if I wanted to."

"We'll find a way to help her."Steve promised.

"Have to. I'm not letting Hydra take her from us."Clint vowed solemnly.

"They won't serve meals for a couple hours. No offense Clint but you look like hell...get some sleep."Steve urged.

Finally Clint nodded reluctantly and leaned back and closed his eyes. Steve sighed in relief. 

* * *

Nicholas Fury frowned as he listened to Maria Hill's report on Natasha Romanoff's illness. While most of the world thought he was dead Hill and a few select others that he could trust knew otherwise. Fury thought he could do more damage to Hydra by being off the grid. Now with Natasha's illness he was starting to reconsider that plan. People he cared about were in trouble and he didn't like not being able to help.

"What are the doctors saying?"Fury inquired into the cell phone as he stood in an alley way in Mexico City.

"They're completely baffled as to why it's spreading so fast. They're trying to counteract it with drugs but it's resisting."Maria replied with a sigh. "I wish we still had our medical facility...that's what she needs."

"I know. Is Barton still with her?"Fury asked even though he already knew the answer.

"I tried to get him to wait for Stark but he insisted there was no time. At least Steve's with him and he's not going after Hydra himself."Maria commented.

"Is Banner with Stark?"Fury wondered.

"No, Pepper is. Last I talked with Tony he's been trying to get a hold of Bruce. He's been a little bit off the grid since NYC. He still thinks he's more of a liability than an asset."

"Keep trying to reach him. Natasha needs all the help she can get."Fury ordered. "And keep me posted...I don't like just Steve and Clint going against Hydra alone but maybe a small team is what it'll take to bring S.h.I.E.L.D back."

"I hope so."Maria replied quietly. "I'll call as soon as there's any news."

As the phone conversation ended Fury leaned back against the brick wall. It was overcast and raining in Mexico City which fit his mood. The Avengers had become more than a team. They'd surpassed Fury's expectations and become almost a family unit. One that was now crumbling. Fury stepped out onto the sidewalk and into the crowd. Time for him to move on and continue with his plan. They would defeat Hydra and S.h.I.E.L.D would rise again. There was no other option. 

* * *

Images assaulted Clint as he slept. The S.H.i.E.L.D base imploding and collapsing under Loki's attack. Natasha bruised and limping after fighting Banner on the helicarrier. Fighting side by side with Natasha and the others in New York after he'd been freed of Loki's control. The paramedics struggling to stabilize Natasha on the way to the hospital in London. Clint awoke with a start for a brief second he was disoriented then memories came back. Getting his breathing back under control he glanced over at Steve.

"How long was I asleep?"Clint asked as he ran a hand through his short dark hair.

"Almost two hours until the nightmare hit. You okay?"Rogers asked with concern.

"Yeah."Clint replied a stewardess passed by and he asked and received a glass of water.

After the stewardess left Steve passed over a small notebook he'd been writing on. Sipping on the water Clint looked down to find a list which was a partial outline to a plan.

"You think D.C and not New Jersey is our best bet for a target?"Barton wrote back after flipping to a new page.

Steve nodded and scribbled back an answer. 'Power is what they want they're not going to split their resources. They'll dominate from one spot.'

'We should arrive at D.C by tonight that'll give us the best cover.'Clint wrote. 'Go in find the antidote, inflict as much damage as we can; get out.'

Steve nodded in acknowledgment

Clint glanced back at the notebook trying and failing not to think of his partner comatose back in England. He'd been alone for so long before fate had intervened in Budapest. Coulson had been family to Clint and with that loss Natasha and their relationship had become so much more important. She was all he had. As dark as Clint's life had been since New York the Black Widow had been instrumental in Clint's healing. He knew without her support he wouldn't be as far as he was...hell he probably would've gone crazy dealing with the aftermath of Loki's control.

Natasha had been his strength during one of the worst times of Clint's life. Now he had to return the favor. Clint just hoped this crazy plan of their's worked. He didn't want to fail the woman he loved when she needed him the most. That was a failure Clint couldn't and wouldn't have. Natasha loved and trusted him. Something that for the childhood that both Clint and Natasha had their relationship now in itself showed how much they were a part of each other. How much their lives, hearts and souls were intertwined. If the worst happened and Clint lost Natasha he knew he'd become a shell of the person he'd been. Existing on revenge, anger and grief. Shaking away the negative thoughts Clint focused on the notebook. They had to make this plan succeed. Nat was counting on them and he wasn't going to let his partner down.


End file.
